Black Satin and Gold Silk
by AnnMiuka
Summary: SasuNaru heavy LEMON! Sasuke's been gone for a while and Naruto's a lonely lightweight. EXTREME YAOI LEMON!


**_RE-EDITTED TO FIT YOUR SCREEN_ (well, sorta)**

Okay, so below is my origonal disclosure and all that, but this is my author's note saying HEY Y'ALL! I rewrote this for the first time for you guys, but I can't seem to end this particular sentance with an exclamation mark. Don't know why it's not letting me do that... :_hesitant smile_: So, this is my first editation, and I'm sorry if it took a while. :_smileys_: But, it was pretty good before. Not that I'm trying to boast or anything. Heh...heh...heh... Anyway, I'd like to apologize to **Ladelle** for stealing her way of defining author actions, and thank everyone who's read and review so far. So... LET'S GO AGAIN! LET'S GO AGAIN! Hehe, see you on the other side!

* * *

**Black Satin and Gold Silk**  
A SasuNaruSasu Lemon by **AnnMiuka**

**Disclosure**: I'm writing this after writing the fanfic, so my senses are a little dimmed. I got bored. That is my only excuse. I don't own Naruto or Sasuke, but this is one of the things that would happen it I did. YE BE WARNED!! THIS IS A HEAVY _LEMON_!! I mean, in all honesty, this will probably make you as on as they are. Please, if you don't like YAOI, run away. If you don't like the pairing SasuNaru, run away. If you don't like lemons, run away screaming. If you don't like me, I don't give a rat's a. And yes, this has some graphic terms in it. Please, read on only if you REALLY want to. You've been warned.

* * *

You've been warned, now here it is, in it's full glory. A SasuNaruSasu lemon. :_pulls curtain away_:

**Black Satin and Gold Silk**

Naruto opened the door to his apartment edgily. It had been weeks since the last time he'd seen Sasuke. A bundle of nerves was making him tired and disgruntled--enough so that he didn't notice the extra coat in the closet or the fact that the sink was empty. He proceeded to to the fridge and got himself a very welcomed beer. Life was beginning to tumble down hill.

Slowly, he ambled into the living room and carelessly threw himself onto the couch, taking a gulp of his beer as he flicked on the TV. Work was slow, his social life was dwindling, and some random girl had hit on him during his lunch break. He let out a breath and flicked off the TV without even looking to see what was on. Too much was on his mind. He finished off his beer and moved toward the bathroom. Maybe a hot shower would make him feel better.

Upon entering the bedroom, he began to slowly strip, first one shoe, which nearly had him tumbling down onto his ass, then the other shoe, which nearly made him fall on his face. He decided, beginning to feel a slight buzz, that he would strip off his upper half instead. Why in hell did he have beer in the house, anyway? He was a known light weight, and rarely did the drinking game. He dismissed it as himself being stupid and began to strip the rest off.

His sweater was first, an article of clothing he used to loathe because it made him feel like a law student. It slipped off his body with ease, reavealing a plain white business shirt. The tie was next, its folds parting for his fingers to drop limply to the floor. Buttons undid themselves to satisfy him, and he slid the shirt off in a relaxed manner. He wore a tank top that clung to his body revealing strong chest muscles and abs, but they were beginning to weaken with his lack of exercise. Slowly, he unbuttoned his slacks and slid them down his legs, sitting on the edge of the bed to pull them off and toss them casually onto the pile of clothes that was quickly forming. Socks, tank, and boxers soon followed.

It was then that he noticed that something was not right. Sounds were coming from his bathroom. Had he already turned on the water? He tipsily approached, sliding the door open to reveal--nothing. The bathroom was completely empty, from its wide, spa bathtub to its luxurious sink. Nothing was there. He dismissed the sounds as his drunken imagination and moved to the tub, running the water and waiting for it to heat up. When it was nearly steaming, he turned the shower on and pulled himself in, shutting the curtain to keep the water from spreading and making the floor wet. That would be just what he needed to complete his day: get out of a pleasant shower only to fall on his face and kill himself. He shut his eyes and let the water pleasure him.

Naruto's mind drifted as the hot water pounded him. He remembered many a shower taken hot and steamy, Sasuke's tongue feasting on his flesh, his hands wandering, teasing. Just thinking about it made him rise. He could almost feel the black haired boy massaging him, sucking his neck seductively, his hands playing over his butt and back, teasing his muscles into spasms of pleasure. Naruto silently begged for the daydream to not end.

"Naruto..." Sasuke breathed his name. Naruto blinked to realize he wasn't daydreaming at all. Sasuke was there, in his shower, rubbing and seducing. Naruto nearly fell down in the shower, but Sasuke just pressed him up against the shower wall, thrusting his mouth onto the shorter boy's. His tongue forced itself between lips that were quickly responding under his touch. It slid deep inside, battling with another as his hands roamed his blonde's body. The fingers, long and graceful, teased his hard nipples before sliding slowly, gently down to brush the hot, throbbing member of his lover. He pressed his chest against the blonde's, pinning him to the wall as his fingers teased, touched, played, and rubbed. Naruto groaned into his mouth with pleasure, his eyes shut as his body responded easily.

Sasuke drew back and lowered himself slowly down, running his mouth pleasurably down tan skin, pausing here and there to suck lustily at skin that was hot and delicious. He sank to his knees in front of his blonde, reacing behind to plug the drain. He gave the blonde a smirk before slowly, teasingly running his tongue like wind over Naruto's heat. He let out a moan that made Sasuke do it again, feeling himself respond. Slowly, he eased the tip into his mouth, licking it, sucking it, rubbing it. It slid in slowly at first, until it filled his mouth completely. Then the real pleasure began.

Starting out slow, he pulled Naruto in and out, his tongue making trails of ice and fire inside his skin. Faster as he could feel the tension building up inside Naruto's body. His tongue graced the tip again as Naruto reached the edge. Sasuke pulled back and Naruto nearly cried out for more. Instead, Sasuke pulled the man down with him into the hot water of their rising bath. Lips met once again, and it was Naruto's turn to take the lead. Despite his aching member, he gave his lover just as much pleasure as he had recieved.

His mouth gently carressed the soft flesh of throat just beneath the raven's jaw. His hands, so much less delicate than Sasuke's burned trails of pleasure down his body, teasing, touching, rubbing, until he reached what he was looking for. He drew his head up and smirked up at the face, porcelain with coal eyes, before sucking and tasting the taller man's chest. His hands went to work forcing the pale one's eyes shut tight in pleasure. He stroked gently, the hot water now rising to make his lover's hot member float up to him, or was it his hardness? He teased it with his fingers, running the tips of his nails up and down, drawing hisses from above him. He smirked and began to stroke, softly massaging him until he was moaning Naruto's name. He drew his hand away and pulled himself up the other man's body, using his toes to flick the shower off and turn the jets on with a simple twist of a knob. He let himself press hard against hard and return his mouth to Sasuke's, his tongue forcing its way in with ease.

He knew what was coming, and let Sasuke slide over him until he was on top. Sasuke smirked. He was _always_ on top. He let his hands slide under Naruto to rub not so gently at his heat, bringing him nearly to the edge again before pulling away and slowly sliding slick fingers up thighs to his hips. He took little effort in positioning himself, all too familiar with the smaller, rounder curves of his lover. Naruto let out a hot breath of pleasure as Sasuke slowly, torturously slid himself inside with a small moan of pleasure. Back and forth, once again, causing small waves to woosh past Naruto's shut eyes. His fist were clenched as he moaned, the raven's pounding becoming harder.

He could feel the edge of the abyss closing in, and rammed harder once more, before slowing down, drawing it out. Naruto let out a loud moan and Sasuke lowered his chest to Naruto's hot back, his mouth parting to lick the blonde's cheek bone and suck his neck. Naruto wanted that mouth so badly on his own, but his panting breath was hot with the pleasure Sasuke's slow, meaningful movements were still giving him. His hips pistoned ever so slightly as the blonde's back arched, giving him better access as he continued to run his mouth down his back. His heart beat to the time of his quickening thrusts, and he drew his mouth away, sitting back on his knees as he hit a new wave of energy. He could feel them both beginning to speed up, and thrust deeper, harder, faster, his breath coming in pants as he used his hands to move Naruto in the sloshing water. At last, they both began to tumble over the edge, and he burried himself deep once, twice, three times, before soaring high on a long, hard wave of pleasure, their orgasm nearly making him come inside. Naruto moaned with him, and found he was not the only one still wanting more.

Even as the heat of the last began to fade, he turned his lover over, and, turning off the water so as not to drown him, slowly slid onto Naruto's member. He let out a hot breath of pleasure and braced his hands on the edges of the tub, sliding up and down slowly. Sasuke felt his hardness deep inside his ass, and moaned as Naruto began to piston his hips, thrusting deeper, pulling out more, yet never leaving. He reached up and gripped Sasuke's shoulders, pulling himself up and the pale one down so that their lips met part way, tongues battling for territory in the space their lips had made. The pause in movement at their hips made Sasuke pull away, but Naruto grinned, and lowered himself back down. When Sasuke wasn't expecting it, he thrust hard and deep, pulling nearly all the way out to thrust again. Sasuke's eyes shut, and he let out a not so delicate groan as he felt himself reaching the climax. Naruto's formerly free floating hands found their way to Sasuke's member, and he began to rub, starting with the base until he felt himself begining to falter in his thrusting. He looked up at his raven haired man and decided it was almost time.

Slowly, he pulled himself up, rubbing his mouth and tongue against Sasuke's moving torso. Then, he pulled the raven's hands away from the sides of the tub, and pulled their bodies together hotly. His member barely paused in its pleasuring thrusts, and Sasuke's eyes didn't open. Slowly, he laid the man down in the deep end of the tub, and forced his hands over his head, pinning them there. His mouth triumphantly claimed the raven's, and he began to thrust harder. Their heat smashed together, pulled apart, smashed together. Sasuke's tongue was driving him out of his mind with pleasure, just as Naruto was doing lower. They came together with a mighty slosh, drew apart, came together again, and this time Naruto let out a moan of pleasure. Sasuke saw his eyes begin to glaze, and drew his mouth to the blonde's throat. He sucked on the soft flesh where throat met jaw and felt Naruto begin to melt into pleasure.

Naruto began to thrust harder, making each one count as his control began to dim. He pulled away, thrust deep, ramming himself hard against Sasuke's pale skin. His hips thrust themselves as his mind began to dim in the intenseness of the coming cliff. His member was hot and throbbing, and he could feel the same beneath his stomach, rubbing it hard with each thrust. His mind was about to explode. He thrust quicker, moaning into Sasuke's tongue's ministrations, and felt his lover's legs move from their positions to wrap tightly around his hips. He thrust deeper, feeling their need and begging to satisfy it and reduce the fire that was intoxicating his mind. He could no longer feel anything but the hot pleasure building inside him. Once more he thrust deep inside Sasuke, burying himself up to the hilt, and came long and hard, his cry loud and pleasured ending on a long, low sigh.

Their breathing was pants as Sasuke's legs slid limply away and Naruto lay limp across his chest, his member still now as the bath began to turn white with the addition of their juices. Sasuke summed up the last of his energy to slide Naruto up his chest to the crook of his arm, and tilt his face up to meet his own in a slow, loving kiss. He let their heads fall back and felt Naruto intertwine his legs in his own, his head resting gently on the raven's rising and falling chest. As sleep was beginning to come over him, Sasuke pulled the plug and let the water drain away before turning the water on hot and letting it fill the tub with clean, hot water. His eyelids drooped and he turned off the water, letting it become a hot blanket on both of them. Then, as his eyes shut, he heard Naruto whisper, " I missed you." and fell into sleep with a smirk.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I did not edit this at all. There were two things I did after typing this: upload it onto fanfiction, make "always" italics. That's it. Oh, and bold the stuff up top and make the lines, but no real editting was done. Please review with any grammer, spelling, or other comments you have about my story. PLEASE REVIEW IN ANY MANNER YOU SEE FIT. Unless, of course, all you're going to do is diss me on how YAOI is gross and people should never write it. Up yours, I don't care. I write things like this for people who like things like this. If you don't, you shouldn't have read it to begin with, and since you did, you're probably in denial. Get a life and come out of the closet already. We'll support you. Honest. But don't be an ass and review saying my story sucks just cuz you got caught reading YAOI on your cousin's computor. Stick up for yourself and write a review you really mean, or don't write one at all.

Yours Truly,  
The Ultimate SasuNaru YAOI Fangirl.  
AKA, **AnnMiuka**

* * *

"Naruto moaned with him, and found he was not the only one still wanting more."

Before this was where I had origonally planned to stop. But, of course, I just couldn't. You can probably tell since it seems so much like cumming rather than an orgasm...I think. :_sighs_: Don't give me that look. I'm a reader not a practicer. ANYWAY. So yeah, this has been re-editted for your reading pleasure, and I hope you liked it. I did some definite deconfusionifying. Hehe, I made that up. But you get the idea. If you found any thing that I _did_ manage to miss this time around, please leave a comment. Now, for the fans:

My responses to your oh so wonderful comments(Don't worry, I'm not going to respond to the more embarassing ones.):

To** Lanie12777: **Thank you for agreeing. I can't seem to understand why ANYONE would want to read something only to diss it. They should get the hell outta this section and go to the children's section. It's far more appropriate for their maturity. :_smileys_: Thank you so much!

To **Luv.Uchiha.Hyuuga **(and anyone else who wants to know): Sorry, but no sequel. That was too much lemon and not enough story line to make a sequel to. Unless it's another YAOI lemon. But that's not a good enough reason to make a sequel. Sorry. Although, I will be writing a new story sooner or later. It's a SasuNaru REAL WORLD(ish) adventure. Basically, it's a take off of Maximum Ride, Harry Potter, and a fanfiction by **Ladelle** called It's All in Your Head. And no, I did not ask any of them for their permission, for which I deeply extend my apology to **Ladelle**. Although, I'm only using one thing from IAYH, and that's Sasuke's power. But I'm not gonna tell you anything else. You'll just have to wait and see.

To **weirdchick:** WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHA!

To Everyone else who commented before 2-25-08: Thank you so very much for you kind comments! The nose bleeds were hilarious :_offers tissues_: and I hope you all read my upcoming story. Look at my page for updates. :_smileys to everyone_:

**5-2-08 Re-edit:** Thank you to **-ChibiMali-** for pointing out that this is a SasuNaruSasu, not just a SasuNaru. Arigato gozaimas.


End file.
